pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Zuma
Alex Thorne |UK: = Samuel Woodward}} Zuma is a male main protagonist Chocolate Labrador pup and the water rescue pup of the PAW Patrol. He is one of the least used members, and is also one of the hardest pups to find in terms of toys. Zuma is a chocolate Labrador retriever puppy, with a slight speech impediment. His main duties as a PAW Patrol member are aquatic (Related to water). His main color is orange, given that he normally wears an orange helmet on duty, his jacket and pup pack are orange too. His vehicle is a kind of speedboat called a hovercraft. Zuma is all about the water! This Chocolate Labrador loves to laugh and surf. He lives in his boathouse and dives into action in his hovercraft. Zuma has lots of energy for any adventure in store for him! Zuma is very laid-back and calm, though not as serious when it comes to duty as he is mature, but he is always loyal and has an abundant liking for Ryder. However, though he and Rocky are good friends, despite the fact that Rocky has hydrophobia. He and Skye are unusually very competitive over each other. Once, in "Pups Fall Festival," Zuma and Skye even argued about who got to the elevator first. Zuma is an excellent swimmer and diver, with scuba gear that support him in his underwater missions, As seen in "Pups and the Ghost Pirate," "Pups Save a Goodway," "Pups Save a Walrus," and "Pups Make a Splash." What's your favorite thing about Zuma? He's adorable He loves to get wet He loves to laugh He's good friends with Rocky Zuma is a Chocolate Labrador puppy. He has brown fur, floppy ears, and greenish yellow eyes. His collar is dark blue and has a tag that's orange with an silver anchor symbol on it resembling the sea. His gear is orange with a water helmet and scuba gear strapped to his back. Submarine As of Season 2 it has been shown that Zuma's hovercraft can transform into a submarine. This was first shown in Pups Save a Diving Bell. Scuba Gear Zuma has water/scuba gear strapped to his back. It comes with a flashlight, too. This valuable kit is used on underwater missions (Such as "Pups Save a Goodway"). He scuba dives with Ryder, but in "Pups and the Trouble with Turtles," he didn't. Hovercraft Zuma's hovercraft can be ridden on water and land, including sand. Zuma uses his hovercraft in missions he gets picked on. In "Pups in a Fog," Zuma gave Chase a ride to the Lighthouse. The vehicle number is 07. since Pups Save the Diving Bell Zuma's hovercraft can be transform into a submarine and use it on underwater missions. 07 V1.png 07 V2.png *"Ready, set, get wet!" (main catchphrase) *"Dude!" (US only) *"Let's dive in!" *"Get Wet!" (UK) *"Ready when you are Ryder" *"Awesome!" (UK only) *"Zuma uh..... on the double!"(From "Pups Save a Super Pup"). Zuma's Gallery can be seen here. ---- Zuma's Appearances can be seen here. ---- Zuma's Trivia can be viewed here. Category:Poll Page Category:Puppies Category:Protagonists Category:PAW Patrol Category:Animals Category:Baby Animals Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters with Jobs Category:Pets Category:Dogs Category:Protected Pages Category:Chocolate Labradors Category:PAW Patrol Team Category:Characters who have their own Toys Category:Main Characters Category:Characters of PAW Patrol Category:Characters That Live in Adventure bay Category:Male Members of the PAW Patrol Category:PAW Patrol Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters voiced by Alex Thorne Category:Characters voiced by Samuel Woodward